Scooters and Time Machines
by sShadow
Summary: Various One shots 1: Kagura and Kamui 2: Hijikata and Mitsuba 3: Gin chan and ? 4,5: Okita and Kagura (Pt. 1 2) 7: ShinTae NEW: 8: Sequel to 1
1. Chapter 1 Insanity

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**This is my first series of one-shots. **

**Basically prompts for ideas for longer stories…**

**Thank you, and I hope you will enjoy!**

**(OOCness & some over-seriousness for Gintama warning)**

It's not as though smiling with his eyes closed is his _only_ expression, and if you think so, he will probably twist your neck open. It's not _his_ fault that it became his signature expression. Seriously, if you take a look at episode 215, that particular expression was not shown for more than ten seconds throughout the whole episodes! Really, he is definitely _not_ hiding any other feelings behind that smile.

He didn't understand, nor will he ever understand why everyone shot him down for being heartless. He was everything _except_ heartless. Spilling blood is one of his favorite pastimes, feeling the adrenaline rush through his veins was like fire. It crushed any other unconscious thoughts he had, and it was relaxing. He simply wanted to kill, so he understood Takasugi's will to destroy.

Nevertheless, Takasugi was destroying for that silver haired samurai. Kamui had no sense of why he would do that. Why would he do that? It simply made no sense. Takasugi obviously cared for the silver haired samurai that Kamui would one day kill; perhaps Takasugi's a tsundere? To be honest, Kamui didn't really care… until Abuto just had to open his big fat mouth.

"Your sister's getting married."

He was surprised for a moment, and then smiled, it didn't concern him. They haven't seen each other for years anyways.

"Are you going to her wedding?"

Going to her wedding? Interesting, is he going to go to her wedding? He smirked, it was definitely more interesting than boring space work.

Once he arrived, the sandy brown haired man discovered him overlooking the small wedding ceremony from afar. Although the man didn't say a thing, it was obvious that something about the wedding was wrong. Everyone was so quiet, the silver haired samurai sat on a table picking his nose and the glasses boy was chatting, a little too animatedly with his sister. Nothing was particularly wrong, but it wasn't right either.

The music was up, and down came the bride… in a coffin.

Something snapped just then as he lunged down the ceremony, fangs bore as he took hold of the expressionless groom.

Who for once, smiled.

"To go against one's blood… what would happen?"

What would happen? What would happen? What would happen?

He lifted the coffin and in it, laid a pretty girl, who smiled viciously up at him, insane eyes unblinking.

Did she recognize him? He didn't think so, he wasn't thinking at all actually.

She was strong now, like he wanted her to be. She had power equal to him now; she was fit to be his sister. She wanted blood as much as he did.

He lifted her out of the coffin, which was straining her movements, out of the corner of his eye, he saw the silver haired samurai stopping the sandy haired man from protesting.

Simple, easy, painless, he was going to take her home now, the place he was never supposed to leave.

They lived together in a nice house with a pretty yard. Thrice a week they travelled, killing and taking the money offered.

On good days, she was sweet and caring, she liked holding his arm, and refused to sleep by herself.

On bad days, she tore through the garden that the two had spent planting and attempted, many times, to kill him.

Once a week, they would take a short walk, the walks made her happy, though after their walks, she would cry during her sleep about a certain 'Sadaharu'. Kamui knew she had many 'Sadaharu's, but it seemed as though the large white dog had died trying to oppose her during one of her attacks when she lived with the silver haired samurai.

Once a year, on new years, Kamui would take her back to earth, so she could sit around the Kotatsu with the Yorozuya, it was good for her mood.

Day by day, year by year, her condition improved, on rare days, she would almost completely recover, arguing with him and being exasperated at him, even blaming herself for her lack of self control.

Her derangement died off slowly as her health improved, nearly ten years passed by the time her attacks disappeared.

Twenty-eight, and thirty-two

Ten years, the sandy haired groom waited patiently on earth, ten years of care by the older brother who had once left her.

Kagura had no more reason to stay with her Yato brother anymore; she carried nothing but a small rucksack and her umbrella. It was a rainy day, and he stood on top of the staircase, a smile and a wave. She walked down the staircase without looking back, this would be it, once she left, and there would be no return.

Secretly, she blamed him, blamed him for leaving her, for had he not; she would have no reason to leave him. The two would undoubtedly be married with a chatty family of their own. She wondered how he felt at the moment, was he not going to miss her in the least? She pondered as she walked farther and father away.

Kamui didn't bother lowering his hand even as her shadow faded into the morning rain, returning the bride was a normal thing to do. There's no need to feel anything, he upheld the Yato traditions, although they were supposed to marry, the sandy haired man got there first, and it's not as though Kamui fought for the right anyways, he had no reason to complain.

It hurts, as mush as it did on the day that he watched as his sister break. He laughed to himself, _pitiful_. He truly was, abandoning, stealing, and letting go. Which was more painful? He had no idea.

It's ironic, really, how the day he abandoned her felt so good, how the burden seemed to lift from his back. He realized it now, it wasn't a burden lifting, he was simply running away. The reason why he was not able to smile all these years, the reason why even though he had her back, he still couldn't smile, because he knows he will lose her.

It's fine now, he had no _right_ to regret, no right to run after her and tell her he loves her, no right to hold her in his arms and tell her to stay with him forever.

_Hosen, you were right, in the end, I have nothing._

He stood there, it felt like hours, days, years even, the world could come crashing down and he wouldn't budge a step.

He felt a warm hand holding his, he turned around, shocked that perhaps he too had turned insane.

There he found her, a shining smile on her face.

"Baka aneki."

Oh yes, that's right, how could he forget? She was always stronger than him, and naturally, something spread across his face.

_Ah, it feels so nice to see the sun once in a while._


	2. Chapter 2 Mayonnaise and Chili

**Ahaha, first review, yay!**

**Yes, I'm sure Kagura and Kamui would both kill me for that…**

**Anyways, this one is much more lighthearted, though still not Gintama style. Sorry, but don't expect comedy until Gin-chan/Patsuan! Just thought I'll put it out there… :D**

**Disclaimer: Me? Own Gintama? Will you sell it to me for free?**

**This one's unusually short.**

Mayonnaise and Chili

"Toshi! Meet Mitsuba-dono, Sougo's Aneue."

Hijikata nodded at her, she had the same features as that little devil of a brother of hers. So he edged away from her, anybody that was related to the evil little twit can't be any better.

He mumbled a hello and left as soon as possible. The boy, who was practicing not far away was simply throwing daggers into Hijikata's face.

Hijikata stepped outside and unwrapped an onigiri that the Gorilla (Yes, even though he would never say it to the Gorilla's face, Kondo was a Gorilla) was kind enough to offer. He blew on it and bit into it, chewed it a couple of times and swallowed in distaste. Sighing, he looked left and right suspiciously, the Gorilla would be angry if he saw this, and if Sougo found out, he would no doubt report him to the Gorilla. Once he checked that the coast was clear, out came the mayonnaise, covering the small onigiri.

Quickly, Hijikata munched it down, licking his fingers free of any trace of mayonnaise before relaxing.

He heard a small giggle coming from the trees, unconsciously; he grabbed hold of his katana, his teeth clenched.

"I'm sorry, but you didn't look like you wanted to be disturbed." She smiled, and he swallowed.

He has never seen Sougo smile, but if he did, Hijikata wondered if it could be as shiny as this woman's.

He grunted a reply, "Not really." Surprisingly, and much to Hijikata's unvoiced protest, Mitsuba chose to sit on his left, and set on her lap a small basket.

"Would you like some food? Sougo isn't particularly hungry and Go- I mean, Kondo-san did not seem too hungry. It seems as though I made too much…" she murmured in a worried tone, more to herself than to him.

Not looking at her, he stuck his hand into the basket and from it took out a small bento box, presumably for Sougo.

Mitsuba watched in curiosity as the longhaired man took off the lid and picked out a pair of chopsticks from her little basket. Quickly, he chewed off a large bite in his haste before chocking.

"Oh my." She smiled, "are you alright, Hijikata-san?"

_Yup, this woman is definitely Sougo's Aneue_.

Fast forward a couple of years, they sit on the same ledge, Mitsuba on his left, with her hands in her lap, the dawning sun painted their world orange, she turned her head and smiled up at him. He averted his gaze as his face reddened from heat and sweat, _too much practice_, he decided.

She was different from Sougo, her features were milder, her body more fragile, and above all, she deserved much more than what she had.

And he wasn't the one for her.

Oh yes, he loved her, it was very easy to tell, even Hijikata didn't bother denying it. Nevertheless, love was fragile, and he didn't want to break it, not her heart.

"Take me with you."

_I can't… I can't…_

"I love you."

_I know… I know…_

"Do what you want", was instead his reply, their memories together flashed across his eyes.

The time she had tripped and he so conveniently caught her by the arm…

The time he 'accidentally' dropped a pretty wild flower into her bento basket…

The feel of her comforting weight leaning on his side when she fell asleep sitting with him…

He knew, that she knew his reasons for not being with her, and that was enough. Mitsuba deserved better, after all, love rarely worked out anyways.

Fast forward again, and they meet again.

He had cut his hair, it was shorter now, and he was just as addicted to cigarettes as to his beloved mayo.

She was getting married, she was dying, she was being betrayed, she was… not happy.

"I just… want to make the woman I love happy, that's all"

She had moments to live, and Kondo pushed him through the room while Okita was being treated to his infection.

They simply looked at each other, he placed himself on her right, so she was on his left.

He wondered what he should say, and instead, said nothing.

His hand found hers and held it tightly, she responded with strength of her own, weak, but reassuring.

They heard the pattering of Sougo's footsteps and both let go; he walked to the other door and turned around, to find her smile. He tilted his head and walked back to grab a small bag of the ultra spicy senbei she liked, and very faintly, so that only she could see, a small smile.

As Sougo burst through the front door, Hijikata's shadow disappeared through the back.

Being able to treasure and share their memories together, having had the chance to have met her, feeling their love intertwining, knowing that the small pieces they have built together will never be washed away, was enough.

"It's spicy… it's spicy. Damn it, why am I… it's so spicy I have tears in my eyes…"


	3. Chapter 3 Title Too Long To Put On Here

**Third chapter! Thank you for reading up to now, I had a lot of fun writing these, the feeling of not being restricted is very nice.**

**So, Gin-chan, I wasn't quite sure who the second character would be, but if you have any suggestions, please tell me!**

Chapter 3 – This Is Just Another Classic Gintama Title That Have No Meaning At All But If You Take a Stroll Outside On a Bad Day, You're Going to Get It

Sakata Gintoki's bloody head rolled across the middle of the floor, his blood mixed together with all the other fluids that was in his brain. The rest of his body slid down the side of the wall, leaving a stream of blood pooled beneath him-

"OI! What is the meaning of this? The first time I appear in three chapters and you make me dead? Oi!"

"G-Gin-san, calm down!" A weary Shinpachi pulls on to Gintoki around the waist, trying (and failing) to restrain the samurai from raging at an unknown existence, "It's too early to shoot down the fourth wall!"

"Give up Shinpachi aru." She smiled from the sofa, munching on sukonbu.

Gintoki spun around and threw Shinpachi off of him; poor Patsuan hit the wall and fainted.

"Don't be so cocky just because you were featured in the first chapter!" he waved a fist at Kagura, which she didn't bother answering. Instead, she smirked.

"What? So you didn't know-aru? In order for the author to attract more readers, she's writing me again in the fifth chapter. Ohohoho! Even Mayora is before you!"

The corner of Gintoki's mouth twitched horribly, however, before he could think of a witty response, Kagura slid out the window, "I'm out of sukonbu-aru."

Kagura was barely out the window before Gintoki started to count his fingers and mutter under his breath

"WHY DOES SHE HAVE ONE MORE WORD THAN ME? OIIIIIII!"

Thankfully (or maybe not so thankfully), Gintoki's blood curdling scream seemed to have lured out a burglar…

Actually, stalker.

"GIN-SAN! SA-CHAN IS HERE TO SAVE YOU!" Sarutobi lunged forward and caught Gintoki's face into her chest, "Oh Gin-san, do you feel my motherly pheromones in the air? Smother me as much as you like!"

Mouth twitching slightly, Gintoki brutally smashed Sarutobi's head against the floor before clapping his hands together and leaving, as though nothing happened.

He explored the streets unwillingly, yawning and flicking boogers at people. Until…

"Watch where you're going!" He walked into someone, a harsh woman's voice penetrated his ears, and the smell of cigarettes filled his nose.

Not bothering to comment, he merely smirked at the bounciness of her breasts bumping off of his chest, it was enough payment for him not to retort. With no other reason keeping him there, he walked on, scratching his belly and yawning.

"Oi, Gintoki!" He felt the clothing around his neck tightening and chocked, reflexively, he turned around and punched whoever it was in the chest… hard.

Surprisingly… the person was soft, curious, he squished it.

The next moment he found his head thrown into the cement by a very red Tsukuyo, who very happily stepped on his balls before turning on her heel and leaving.

"Ow ow ow…" So… the brave and gallant Gintoki continued his pointless wandering rubbing his head and various other places that have been unfortunately (but quite fairly) hurt.

"Mommy mommy, look at that pervert, he's rubbing his *****!"

"Shh, don't look!"

Before Gin noticed, a flying cannon with a large S stamped on its head blasted its way across the street and narrowly missed Gintoki, who dodged, tripped and landed on his balls.

"OI! LOOK WHERE YOU'RE SHOOTING THAT THING!"

Through the smoke, dark red eyes glinted dangerously, "Danna, I heard the word pervert so I shot, be careful not to get in the way of justice."

"P…pervert? Ha… ha ha, what could you be talking about, Souichirou-kun? There's n-no pervert here… right?"

At the same moment, an afro-wearing man stepped out, a charred cigarette hanging from his mouth, "Sougo! What the hell are you doing? Are you trying to kill me? Oh… wait…"

"Tch… I missed."

Hijikata scratched his afro-head, "You… you're not even trying to hide it."

"What's the point?"

The demon vice-commander opened his mouth, and then closed it again, and then he shrugged, as though saying 'good point'.

Realizing his situation, Gintoki smiled darkly, "Oi! You good for nothing tax robbers! Look, look at my clothes! Do you know how much they cost? Tsk tsk… and I had it brought over from overseas… they're one of a kind…"

"Bastard, what are you aiming for?" of course, the one rumored to be the secret lover of the 'Bastard' in question responded.

Gintoki patted him on the back, "you know… I could let this go with just…" he whispered the number in afro-san's ear.

"WHAT? And you call _us_ robbers? There's no way that old rag of yours is worth that many zeroes!"

"Exactly danna, so just make do with this cake I bought Hijikata-san." Gintoki eyed the cannon lying on Okita's shoulder, and the cake in his hand. Sighing, he grabbed the cake forcefully and once again… walked on.

Bored, he stepped into a shop and crossed his arms, "Oi! A bottle of sake!"

"Ara ara, out so early for a drink, Gin-san?" A smiling cabaret girl answered his call, "This time you will pay, right? Along with everything else you owe?"

"You know… you can take the cake, it's very good… Shinsengumi flavored… ow, OW! NO STOP! I'LL HAND YOU MY ROBES TOO THEY'RE WORTH MORE THAN THE TAX ROBBER'S INCOME! OI, IT'S GOING TO FALL OFF! IT'S GOING TO FALL OFF! I'LL PAY, I'LL PAY!"

In the end, Gintoki pushed open his door lazily and sighed, passing by Shinpachi, who greeted him with a cheery, "back already, Gin-san?" before settling down on the sofa across Kagura, who was chewing on a fresh new batch of sukonbu.

"Gin-chan, is that cake? CAKE?"

"Yes, and it's all I have left." His lips twitched horribly, the amount of abuse his lower body has endured today was more than he could ask for.

"Can I have it, please? Please? I promise I will beg the author to let you have another chapter before me."

Gintoki tilted his head, "Well… I don't know… how about five?"

Kagura's eyes widened, "That's like asking for One Piece to release one episode per day aru!"

"Three then!"

"No way! Two, take it or leave it!"

Gintoki chewed on his lips, "Deal!"

Hungry as hell like always, Kagura ripped the little cardboard box open and drooled at the pretty strawberry cake. She took one bite out of it….

Gintoki was already outside again, revenge… was sweet.

**Hi! Really short chapter, I wasn't sure who I should pair with for Gin… well… I'll save it for next time.**


	4. Chapter 4 Sukonbu Does Not Taste Good

**Okita x Kagura a little earlier than I planned… but I couldn't figure out what to write for Patsuan yet… so…**

Chapter 4 – Sukonbu Does Not Taste Good (Okita Kagura part 1)

_Because when I saw you, you were already gone._

_Because when I finally grabbed my chance, you had already slipped past me._

_Because you were the only one that gave me hope._

_Because I loved you…_

_So why won't you wake up and tell me you love me too?_

"Sougo…"

"Let her go… she's gone already."

"Kagura-chan, _Kagura-chan!_"

"… Get a hold of yourself, Patsuan."

_China… China…_

She was fourteen when they first met, a brat that he could not care less about. Nevertheless, she was entertaining, and before he knew it, he was acting like a child around her, fighting and arguing, bad-mouthing and teasing…

After his sister died, he would just sit there by the beach, his sister liked the place too, since the air was fresh. He would watch the sun slowly fall to the horizon, bathing the water into a sea of blood as day flips to night, and the warmth of everyone that was around him, that surrounded him by day left him by night.

It was just like any ordinary night, he snuck out of the Shinsengumi quarters and sat down by the beach, the breeze was ordinary, the moonless sky was ordinary, the quiet sound of the waves were ordinary, and the slight smell of sukonbu… of sukonbu?

She sat there behind him, a bored look on her face, she was in her pajamas and bare feet, when he looked at her in mild surprise, which he did not show on his face, she stared back.

He wanted to say something witty, or random, but there was something about the color of her eyes at night that kept him from doing so, and they just sat there, for the whole night.

When morning slithered past him, he realized he had fallen asleep, something he was not able to do for a while, and when he looked back, she was already gone.

He still went there every few days, sometimes even hoping that the smell of sukonbu would alert his senses once more, sometimes they did.

And then they stopped.

All news of her disappeared, _she_ disappeared, suddenly, without a trace. Apparently, she went with her papi for space-hunting training. Since then, he had an unusual interest in the local galaxy newspaper, sometimes 'Umibouzu' would catch his eye, and on rare occasions 'Umibouzu's daughter', that became the joy of his day. Slowly, he did not even know when, but 'Kagura' started to show on the newspaper, and even the amanto TV under the 'unbelievably-strong-Amantos-that-would-rip-your-balls-out' section.

One night, as gently as she left, the scent of sukonbu quietly filled his air again, and his spirits lifted higher than ever. They fought… a lot during the day, but they seemed to have reached an unspoken agreement that their nights were kept secretive and as they always have been… silent.

And storm erupted.

"I like you." She put that out there, so bluntly, so easily, and met his gaze with those same clear and strong eyes. Without a hint of a blush on her cheeks, she confessed to him. They stood there for what seemed to be like an eternity, before she smiled, "I get it." And punched him straight center in the face.

After that, she still acted the same as ever, and he started to notice her even more.

How Shinpachi always turned beet red every time they interacted for example, or how her annoying brother visited her more often, with that God-awful smile and all touchy-feely with her, not to mention how her damn navel was so smooth.

Every single time something happened to her, every sing time he heard her name, he would become flustered, his heart would beat faster, his glossed over eyes would become lively, it was annoying. He didn't understand, but it annoyed him, it was so irritating that he wanted to touch her all the time, probably to shove her into a wall in his opinion.

"I hate you." He said, or more like, deadpanned. Then he walked off, ease spreading in his heart, yes, how could she just make him feel like that? Now he could rest in peace. He thought she might stop him, but she didn't, and he stopped going to the beach at night. It was much easier that way, connections with her were so tiresome. Yet, he cannot help but to 'accidentally' stroll past the Yorozuya house when he was on patrol.

He was fighting, again with many people, and a bullet tore through his leg, one that he had failed to deflect. It was hurting terribly, nevertheless, he could do nothing but to continue to resist. Then he saw her fighting alongside him, a sudden boost in his energy, and a slight decrease in his concentration…

"Watch out, Sadist!"

He smelled it, pretty flowery smell of her hair mixed with a bit of sukonbu… and blood.

Loud screams in the background, the sound of katana against katana, help has arrived, yet his situation was only worsening in slow motion.

"Kagura!"

"Kagura-chan!"

"Sukonbu girl!"

She fell against him, and both of them slid down on to the ground, with her head in his lap and a katana in her chest.

Her eyes were closing, slowly; everything was going by in slow motion, but too fast for Sougo to comprehend.

He wanted to scream, to turn back time, to do _something_.

His mind was a blank piece of ocean; this is a joke, right? China will jump up and punch him in the face any moment, right?

The battle around him had not yet ceased; but Gintoki had probably already killed the bastard that did it, and all he did was sit there with her on his lap.

And it dawned on him.

Desperately, he bent over her and clung around her head, he was not going to let any harm come to her before woke up, yes; he should carry her to the hospital as soon as possible.

So he ran, faster than he ever had, desperately trying to catch the second life that was about to escape through his fingertips.

He walked into the white room that he hated so much, and looked into the bed that he hated so much, and into the face of the woman whom he hated so much.

He searched his face for some evidence of approval, of 'Hey, I'm alright aru.' Some thing to calm down his beating heart…

… and he found them, her ocean blue eyes were half-lidded, this was so unlike her, she seemed so fragile as though she could break into pieces at any moment.

Her hand reached towards him, and responsively, he held it and peered into face, through her lips he could read 'sadist'.

Then her hand fell limp at her side, her dimly lit eyes finally shut, and her lips at rest.

He couldn't cry; his tears were stuck

She left,

Before they could continue their childish fight, their aimless bad-mouthing.

She left,

Before he could make up with her, before he could clear up his own feelings.

She left,

Before he could tell her 'I love you', with the thought that he hated her.

He allowed her to leave with that…

So he dropped to his knees, and before he knew it, a scream of pure anguish escaped his lips.

"No, _no…_ this isn't happening…"

He took her hand and rubbed it, hoping to gather some warmth into the hand whose warmth was fading.

"Damn you China! Wake the hell up!"

He jammed his face on to hers, blowing air into her lungs.

"Please…"

and he fell, on to the floor beside her, and it overwhelmed him, the grief, the sadness.

He was there for hours, maybe days, he could no longer tell, it wasn't until danna kicked him out of the hospital that he realized…

He did it.

He killed her.

The katana that drove into her heart that killed her… was not the other man's… but his.

In the heat of the battle, while Kagura dove in front of him and a katana pierced just below her lungs… not fatal, he had reacted out of reflexes moments after and pierced his own katana into her heart.

He could no longer move…

"Souchirou-kun, what are you doing?" The usual dull, bored voice reached his ears, that's right, maybe he should ask danna to kill him. After all, he deserved it, and the pain would stop.

"Danna… I did it, I killed her." He took hold of the man's clothes and shook him, "So do it, _kill me!"_

Gintoki stared back at him, "then you should get her to do it."

That's it, danna lost his mind, "what…"

"Yo, Gin-chan, I'm hungry, so damn tired, I want food aru!"

Sougo froze at the voice, and smirked.

_That's it, I've gone crazy too._

"Ch… China?" Slowly, he pushed open the door and there she sat, complaining and all, but blue eyes shining with life.

She looked back at him, "What, Sadist? Are you coming back here to stab me some more aru?" She rolled her eyes.

He blinked, "You died." He stated, "You called me and then you died." His voice emotionless, "what, go back to hell you mountain gorilla?"

"What? I said I was 'Hungry'! And is that how you treat someone who saved your life aru? What is the world coming to aru? Damn you, Sadist!" She rolled her eyes and grabbed a piece of sukonbu from the side table, her expression softened, "want some?"

"The black-hole stomach China is sharing food? Are you PMSing?" The corner of her lips twitched as he made his way towards her.

"Tch aru, I regret saving you and your big fat mouth." She brought the sukonbu close to her lips…

"Saving? Who needed you to save me? Little girls like you should stay home and figure out how to act cute."… and he grabbed it with his mouth.

"Oi! That was my last piece! Give it back!"

"Take it back."

"As if I can't aru!" She bit down on the other side of the sukonbu, a vein popping on her forehead, "let go, you stupid Sadist!"

He smirked, "But you offered it"

Kagura rolled her eyes, "I hate you, baka sadist." She muttered, chewing on the sukonbu slowly, bringing their faces closer together.

"Your puny hate is no where near mine." He began to chew on it too; slowly he slid his eyes from her lips to her eyes, so pure and blue. Abruptly, the both stopped as the tiny bit of sukonbu could no longer hold the space between them.

"I hate you, China."

**Yay! I'm done yet another chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5 Sunflowers Does Not Taste Good

**What to write for Patsuan? I have way too many ideas… I was thinking of writing some interesting pairings… perhaps HijiKagu? But then I don't want to write too much about Kagura, so then I thought: TaeKyuu? And then the idea of ShinTae incest came to mind… maybe I'll just write that first haha. **

Kyoandyuya: definitely! I'm working on it, I'm at around 600 words!

Cm001: The next Hijikata one is a comedy, but I've only got 300 words done so far…

Kimi Miyamoto Emiri: Ahaha, I'm glad the mood was good then.

Dente-di-leone: I agree, but it's so sad Mitsuba had to die, I thought something might save her at the end of the arc but…

BakaAho: Thank you so much! I'm glad you liked it! It's so fun writing about Sougo!

Mayonee-samurai: Really? I enjoyed writing 2 and 4 too, I had this really warm feeling the whole time I was writing 2, and I couldn't bring myself to kill Kagura off at the end of 4, that's why there's a part II, though I hope this part does not disappoint… I think my characters went too OOC… eh, they were never IC in the first place XD.

Thank you guys for reviewing, it really helps to hear your opinions!

Dente-di-leone: ahaha, then I'm lucky I wrote the happy ending!

**WHY DID I MAKE THIS SO LONG?! I'M **_**NEVER**_** WRITING ANOTHER ONESHOT THIS LONG AGAIN!**

**Part II**

"_Aneki…" she hugged him from behind, shaking slightly. _

_Not knowing what to do, he just stood there, silent. The girl's words pissed him off slightly, but he could not bring it to himself to tear his body away from the shaking girl. _

_Sougo couldn't. _

_It was not his fault their build was similar, and that the tired China would mistake him for that stupid brother of hers…_

And he woke up, unable to remember the memory that he dreamed of, but a lonely emptiness filled his chest.

Okita Sougo crossed off a date on his calendar with a red, squeaky pen, with a solemn expression on his face; he skipped across the room and changed from his black pajamas to his classic Shinsengumi pants with his katana and his superman shirt, and yes, he _skipped_.

It was his day off, but when Kondo asked him to deliver the owed amount of money to the Yorozuya, he _agreed_, yes, to work on his day off.

He walked past Hijikata's room but backtracked his way and slammed open his door, "Good morning, Hijikata-san." He deadpanned before slamming his sliding door shut and walked on. When Hijikata heard his voice, he quickly shielded his naked butt with one hand and grabbed his katana with the other, but it was unneeded. Hijikata spent the rest of the day searching his room for a bomb that he was sure Okita had set up.

Yes, Okita Sougo _greeted_ Hijikata, and not with his usual cannon.

He made his way across town with a spring in his step, yes, he was _bouncing_.

The spring in his step soon disappeared when he carefully made his way up the wooden stairs; he rubbed his hands together and knocked rather gently on the battered door of the Yorozuya.

There was a slight pattering of footsteps and the door slid open.

"Eh? Okita-san? Ah… you are here for the payment?" Shinpachi greeted him politely and held out his hand, anticipating for the nice stack of money that would soon reach his palms.

As soon as he did, he smiled cheerily, "thank you Okita-san, please do not call again next time you need help." He slid the door and turned on his heel, his smiling face sliding down, dark thoughts occupied his mind, no way was he ever going to help the Shinsengumi again, even if they _did_ share the same 'Shin'.

"Wait." Shinpachi turned around to the voice, to find Okita's foot jammed between the door and the wall.

"Wh… what is it, Okita-san? Do you want me to call out Gin-san?"

"No, it's fine."

Shinpachi stared at him, and Okita stared back, his dark red eyes glittering, yes, they were _glittering._

"Well then… goodbye, Okita-san, have a safe journey back." He said forcefully, and began to squish the door against Okita's leg.

"O… Okita-san, this is against the law, isn't it? I'll call the police… no wait… you are the police… look… you should go before-"

"Shinpachi I'm hungry aru! Where's lunch!"

Shinpachi groaned, "Okita-san… you really should-"

"Oi get your ass in the kitchen Shinpachi! I'm hungry!" She whined, "and so is Sadaharu!"

"Ka-Kagura-ch, I mean, Kagura-san, please wait just a bit… don't come out! There's just something wrong with the front door, I'll fix it soon… so… so just stay where you are!" Desperate, he pushed Okita's foot with all the strength he had, "Okita-san…" he added in a whisper, "would you like to come in?" He resigned, trying to formulate a plan in his worn out head.

Okita did not move one step… he just stayed there.

"Shinpachi! I'm hungry!" Loud stomps came from the living room, no doubt making it's way to the door, Shinpachi swallowed and slammed the door open and pulled Okita through by the arm and stuffed him in a nearby closet with all the strength of a soldier on their last resort.

"I fixed it Kagura-chan, I'll just cook now, so go back inside." Shinpachi slammed his back on to the closet, opposing the pushing coming from inside.

"What are you doing Shinpachi?" At the sound of the voice unusually close, the pushing became more vigorous, and the closet shook violently, "what's inside?"

"It… it's Meabumung the fourth… I must not let him out the closet or he will use… use his dark powers and eat all the egg on rice in the world!"

Kagura's eyes widened, "egg on rice? No way!"

Relief spread through Shinpachi, "that's right so help-"

"Though I like seaweed on rice better so he can eat egg on rice." She muttered before she started to make his way towards him.

"No no… wait, he'll eat ALL the food in the world! So… so I need to stop him, why don't you hold the closet with me!"

"Hmm… that sounds like a bunch of work aru…"

"I'll go cook for you!"

"Deal!"

"But don't move!" He started to make his way to the kitchen, "Don't move!"

Kagura sighed, all she needed to do was press a finger on the closet to stop whatever it was in there from breaking out. She yawned, "Meabumung the fourth isn't that scary."

Suddenly the shaking started to become more violent, there was a quick, loud sound as the closet was sliced into while Kagura jumped back, her superior Yato reflexes taking control.

Through the smoke (Shinpachi: "Why would there be smoke? Where is the smoke coming from? All he did was break the damn closet!"), the pair of glittering, yes, _glittering_ red eyes shown through the smoke.

"Sadist?"

"China."

Kagura narrowed her eyes, this wasn't the sadist she knew, "what are you doing here?"

"Happy twentieth birthday." He rummaged through his black jacket and took out a small black box and stuffed it in her hand.

"Th… thanks…" She wasn't sure if she should be flattered or creeped out that he knew her birthday, which she has not yet told anyone, and then it hit her.

"OIIII!" She smashed the present in his face, "IT'S A BOMB ISN'T IT ARU!"

"It's important, isn't it? The twentieth birthday of a Yato?"

_He ignored me!_

Kagura took a step back, "Who are you aru and what have you done with Sadist aru?"

He took a step forward, "You can get married right?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

Sougo smirked and Kagura's frown deepened, "shall we go?"

Kagura's blue eyes narrowed once more "Go and die yourself, sadist!"

The sukonbu lover threw her fist at him, "Damn you! If you hate me so much then just don't come near me!" and then she started coughing, hands over her chest and eyes bulging.

Surprised, Sougo dropped everything and held her with a hand on her back, "Are you alright?" Pain and guilt stabbed at his heart, it was his fault that he was not paying attention that she took the hit for him, his fault for her reoccurring attacks, especially since he caused the wound in the first place. That should have been him… well actually, if it had, he would not be here, it was only due to Kagura's Yato origin that she is still alive and talking… and due to Kagura that _he_ was alive and talking. Thanks to that, he, the prince of sadists was nearly killed by a certain angry brother and an equally angry father.

Everyone seemed to think they're fighting all the time, though that's not even _close_ to the case, they actually get along quite well together (refer back to episode 237), it's just everyone _preferred_ to see them fighting all the time.

"China, are you alright?"

Kagura smirked, "Tch, don't think I'm as weak as you earthlings aru. And why is the pain from the last chapter carrying on to this one? Oi, idiot author quit slacking off and making up random ideas out of nowhere! Nobody likes them!"

"No no no, Kagura-chan, you shouldn't just start talking normally you know…" Shinpachi protested, his glasses slipping off his nose slightly.

The sukonbu lover crossed her arms, "All you need to do is put 'aru' behind my sentences, the author is too lazy to actually make me sound like a foreigner aru!"

"Never mind about that just get back to topic… I mean, EHH? IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY TODAY KAGURA-CHAN?"

The girl rolled her eyes and grabbed the hand of the sadist behind her, "Baka Patsuan." She muttered, a small frown forming between her brows.

She dragged him across town, the attention they attracted was unmatched, for when they walked together, it was either a blinding light of beauty… or a mass black cloud of destruction.

"Do you want to get me alone so fast, China?" His heart was skipping beats, ever since that time in the hospital; she never sought another one on one meeting with him, to the point where it hurts. Besides, his pride would never allow him to be the one to make the move anyways.

"Shut up, I need to talk to you aru."

He smirked, "Well then, we have the same ideas on our mind don't we?" His resolve was closing, this time, he was not going to be stupid and stand there until she leaves, he was not going to be immature and say unnecessary things, he was going to point out his feeling to her once and for all, she already did her part, it was time to do his.

She pulled him through a corner and crossed a dark alley, by the time they stopped, they were in a field of sunflowers, even though it was November…

Reflexively, he clutched the dark box in his pocket tightly, he was just slightly nervous…

"Sadist…" the girl's skin seemed to glow under that parasol from the reflection of the sunflowers; it was so captivating that the boy missed his chance to intervene, he reached out to touch the face half hidden by the parasol, to caress it's smoothness, to feel it's gentle-

"I'm leaving aru." She met his eyes with her own defiant ones, still as blue and strong as ever, "I cannot watch my Baka Aneki destroy himself any longer, so I'm leaving aru." She had no idea why she was babbling about this to him, the two of them were closer now yes, but she had no reason to tell him any of this, "I don't want to watch him become old all alone, I don't want to watch him be like this any longer aru… so as her sister." She looked up at him, "I'm going to become his support aru."

His grasp on the black box loosened and his other dropped to his side as he turned around, "Why are you telling me this? As if I care, don't bother returning."

A surge of anger filled her lungs, oh why did she even bother trying to communicate with the heartless bastard? "Maybe I won't aru!"

That made him stop in his tracks, he turned around and threw something at her, she caught it.

"Whatever, but you're not allowed to open your present unless you return."

So that was the promise between them.

After that, she left, so he spent the night in his room staring at the ceiling all alone, it was so frustrating that everything that involves her never turns out right. He clenched his teeth, if all went well, _she _should be lying beside him this very moment.

For all _he_ knew, she wasn't prepared to return.

When he snuck a look back at her after their promise, there was uncertainty written all over her delicate face, even the happy go lucky sunflowers could not erase the sadness in her eyes.

He turned away, unable to see anymore, he did not want his fate written out for him, so he walked on holding that last shred of hope.

Then he felt her warmth around him, her arms tightly around waist, just like that time. As though it was their last meeting, as though it was the last time she could hold him close.

So that was the final answer for him, she had sealed their fate before it even began.

For some reason, he always knew it would end like this, perhaps it was since that time on the battlefield when she had mistaken his form for her brother's, no, it was probably even before that.

He smiled, though the smile did not reach his eyes, when he closed his eyes, he memories slid past back to the day at the hospital…

_The bit of sukonbu could no longer hold the space in between them and their lips touched. It was so gentle that delicate that he was sure it would break with the slightest disturbance, and he was right. He wanted to grab her and press himself against her, but instead, he tasted blood. _

_Surprised, he leg go and found his lips covered in blood, "Damn you, China!" only to meet her expression which was solemn, with a hint of sadness in her eyes. Then the next second, he was sure he had imagined, it, for she stuck out her tongue at him. _

_Ignoring the tug at his conscience, he puffed out his cheeks and grabbed her, the force of his body caused him to fall on top of her on the hospital bed, his red eyes meeting the blue, searching them. _

_They closed, and he smirked. He pressed himself against her, being careful of her wound, slipping his tongue across her lips and teasing her, she pouted and did the same, their tongues meet and he pressed his lips against hers, their tongues doing more battling rather than the gentleness of a kiss between an ordinary couple. _

_They weren't an ordinary couple, in fact, they weren't a couple at all. By the time the two had separated, their tongues were worn out and both were panting slightly. Sougo's mouth felt numb, but he was not yet satisfied, he wanted more. Nevertheless, she had her eyes on the door as Shinpachi brought in her long awaited food._

_She was always such a tease to him… and only to him._

He slid his hand over his lips, it's been a while since he was able to take another kiss from her, since she guarded them highly. In fact, that was the last time they kissed.

He sighed, if he knew this was to happen, he would have kissed her in front of Shinpachi.

Like this, he fell asleep.

The next morning when he woke up, he was exhilaratingly happy, he wondered if he kissed her in his dream. The feeling of falling from so high to so low again once he remembered her decision caused him to fall into a deep slumber.

Two years passed so easily, but it was painfully slow for Okita.

_I'm turning into a MADAO,_ he thought wryly as his 26th birthday approaches, _I'll bet anything the author had to check Gintama wiki to find out._

He sighed, two years… not even a sign.

As per usual, he got out of bed and dressed in his Shinsengumi uniform, he strolled through the hot summer air to the Amanto newspaper stand and flipped through it, his hearting beating faster even though he knew there would not be a hint of her existence…

Except there was.

His eyes widened at one of the headlines:

ADMIRAL NINCOMPOOP DECLARES HE WILL STEP DOWN FROM HIS POSITION

And a smaller title:

WISHES FOR MARRIAGE SOON AFTER BEING SINGLE FOR TWENTY-SIX YEARS

His right eye twitched and a vein popped in his forehead.

"CHINA!" He bumped a citizen off his motorcycle in the name of 'Shinsengumi' and raced off to the space station. For all his heart, he had been hoping China would break their promise and opened the damn present, but it was obvious now that the glutton was able to suppress her urges for once.

It wasn't until he arrived that he realized someone was tailing him.

"Souchirou-kun, where do you think you're going?" Sougo blinked, ah, now that he recall, he was not the only one who had taken a walk to the newsstand every single damn morning.

"Danna, where does China live?" he asked conversationally, if anyone knew where the glutton was, it was him.

"Ara ara, is that how you ask for a favor?" He smiled grotesquely, "Eat my shoe dust and beg, you stupid pig, ain't gonna say nothing until you pay your respects."

Sougo stared at him, "Yes danna, _please _tell me where China is." He unloaded his cannon (who knows where he keeps that thing) and pointed it at Gintoki, whose face fell.

"Ne, Souchirou-kun, let's not be hasty here… I actually don't know you see… why don't you ask Patsuan?" He pointed behind him, revealing the spot where an estimated eight people were hiding- I mean standing.

Without any hesitation, Sougo fired at them.

By the time that everyone had settled down (Sougo still had the cannon over his shoulder), Sougo came to realize something very interesting…

"Ah, so everyone knew where she was except for me."

Shinpachi rose from his seat, "No, don't misunderstand, Okita-san! It's not like that… we-"

Kondo stopped him, "Sougo, it was my wish that you would not step on to the life of a perv-stalker from my personal experience, so please hate only me!" And he burst into tears, "But I'll never regret it Otae-san!"

"Gori, no, Kondo-san, I'm not so stupid nor as pathetic to become a stalker."

"Ara ara, Isao-san, a police officer like Okita-kun would not break the law, would he?" Otae smiled at him, freezing everything in sight.

"OTAE-SAN!" and he lunged at her, only to be beaten half to death by the bento box she brought.

"That's right Okita-kun, we-"

"Oi, that's enough," Tsukuyo budged in and looked at Sougo straight in the face, "We've already reached 3000 words, the author has no more space to waste, so I'll just spell it out for you." Sougo looked back at her, he was not sure if he would want the information after all.

"The girl, she's not coming back."

Sougo's heart skipped a beat, even though he knew, even though he already anticipated it, having to hear the truth laid out for him still hurts. He felt like he was falling through an endless pit, with nowhere out…

…until someone grabbed his hand, "But, that's no reason for you to not try." He looked up, surprised for once in his life, it was danna that said that, a rare smile on his face.

"That's right, Okita-san!" Shinpachi shouted, his face full of spirit.

"You wouldn't want to end up like a MADAO like me." The sunglasses guy grinned from his cardboard box.

"It certainly has been a while since Kagura-chan and I went shopping." Otae said, with a finger on her chin.

"Kagura-chan certainly did turn into nice eye candy!" Yamazaki nodded fervently, steam coming from his nostrils, which earned him an extra kick from his Captain.

"Leader and I are making curry together!"

"Jugem-Jugem Poop Throwing Machine Shin-chan's Day Before Yesterday Underwear Shinpachi's Life Balmunk Fezarion Isaac Schneider One Third Pure Feeling Two Thirds Worried-Over-A-Hangnail Feeling Though Betrayal Knows My Name Or Does It Really I Know The Unknown The Cuttlefish Tastes Kind Of Different Than It Did Last Time Because It Was Caught Near The Pond And Served With Oil From A Hoofed Mammal, Pepepepepepepepepepepe Take Care From Here On In Please And Finally The End Runny Diarrhea wants to pee."

"No no no, Kyuubei-san, what does that have to do with Kagura-chan?"

Naturally, Sougo's eyes fell on the last person, who was determined not to look at him.

"Tch, don't regret it." Hijikata muttered, "XXXX Planet SS town CC"

Sougo turned around, "I'm not you, Hijikata-san." He murmured, a small grin forming on his face, he made a victory sign at them and walked, away from all those people whose support he could not live without.

From not afar, he could still hear Hijikata's scream, "Oi, what does that mean Sougo? _Sougo_!"

He stood outside the mansion, it was large, grand, beautiful, no doubt built from a small portion of the fortune that Kamui had earned during his period as a space pirate, it was something he could not even hope for even if he stopped eating for the rest of his sad, earthling life.

There was a handle on the door, _probably to knock_, he decided, and a doorbell beside it.

He weighed his options,

And blasted the door with his cannon.

When the smoke dispersed, the door was still as solid as ever, so he was launching a second blow…

"May I ask what you are doing?" A certain smiling bastard no better than Gintoki's Neo Armstrong Jet Armstrong Cyclone Cannon (in Sougo's opinion) stepped out, the usual plastered on to his face.

He wasn't quite sure what to say:

_Oi, I came to take your sister away_

_I want to see her_

_Get out of my way you bastard_

_Kneel before the Bakaiser (Ba is silent)_

_Why the hell are you marrying your own sister?_

_I'm hungry_

There were just too many options, so he shot a missile at him. He did not really expect it to hit, but hey, he could hope.

"Would you like to come into _our_ home? It seems as though you woke up my sweet imouto-chan." He looked through the smoke, his heart that stopped pounding for a second started again, faster than ever. Beside Kamui, he could see her figure, the same as before.

The smoke dispersed, and he peered into her face, which was torn between sleep and irritation.

"Aneki, what is it?" She pulled on his sleeve while yawning and leaned against Kamui who put an arm around her waist.

Sougo wasn't quite sure if he was angry or happy or relieved or sorry or overwhelmed by cuteness, but one thing was certain, he was going to kill the bastard beside her.

"Your friend's here to visit."

"Friend? I don't remember inviting-" Her eyes wandered from Admiral Nincompoop to the Bakaiser, who stood rooted to the ground with a cannon that attempted to destroy her house. After so long of not meeting her, his heart swelled, his flame to kill even dampened once he saw her, it was as though the two years of bitter blame and loneliness dissipated into a short page he would never revisit. His breathing stopped, but the air was so fresh. It was raining, but the sun felt so warm…

If his dreams were his refuge for the past two years, they could not even compare to the feeling he was faced with now.

Sougo was sure she would be surprised, perhaps have her eyes pop out and go "What the hell are you doing here, Baka Sadist? Did you turn into a perv-stalker aru-ka?" or just simply attack him, whichever scenario he thought of, it wasn't this.

"Sou-chan?" She smiled, "I did not expect you to visit, please come in aru."

Sou-chan, she just called him that didn't she? She was being warm, wasn't she? Did that glutton just be nice to him? That mountain gorilla was being ladylike? Is the sun going to burn out? Will the universe shatter? He's dreaming isn't he?

He should be happy that she was finally adult like.

So why, did it feel as though his heart just broke a little?

He allowed himself into enemy-territory; the inside of their house was nice and warm. There were several boxes of sukonbu on the floor and a mountain of rice just lying there, the two obviously just had their food rations delivered.

On the walls, there were pictures of them, several of them contained a bald man with his wig falling off, Sougo assumed it was a perv-stalker.

"So how have you been, Sou-chan aru?" She sat down opposite of him, still leaning against her brother, a smile on her face.

Bang, another blow to his heart.

He nodded, "Great, life cannot be better without you, China."

She blinked, "Is that so? I guess I did cause you a bunch of trouble aru, but I'm glad you're doing well."

_Bang_

"It's good that you're not so much of a mountain gorilla now."

"Indeed aru, I was young and foolish… about many things." He met her gaze, which was although light, was obviously directed at him in his opinion.

_Bang_

"I have been an adult since the day we met, so when are you willing to lose that irritating accent of yours?" He was not quite sure if he was getting irritated or hurt, but either way, he was going to get his hands on her, embracing or strangling was a different question.

"It is not something I can change easily aru." The two's eyes meet again, staring straight at each other, both knowing exactly what they were talking about was unknown to the third who was happily chewing on sukonbu.

"Even though you chose it yourself? You really must be masochistic, China."

"It is not a decision I will _ever_ regret aru."

"Ah, so my feelings are not as important?"

"No, I am selfish, therefore I must place myself first aru."

"If you did, we would not be having this problem."

"I need to take a dump." The other two stared at the third, whose smile was unfaltering, "Cannon Bakaiser, make yourself at home, my dear imouto-chan and I will be out after I finish up." He turned around and walked down a hallway, the duo's eyes never leaving his back.

There was a slight silence between them after his absence, "want ramen aru?"

"Are you cooking?"

"Duh-aru."

"I'd rather eat whatever he's creating down the hall."

Kagura rolled her eyes at him, but got him the ramen anyways, which he began to wolf down the moment it was brought to him.

It tasted better than he thought, in fact; it was the best and worst meal for two years. Their conversation was disheartening, he wondered why he was still here, he wondered why neither of them was kicking him out, he wondered if he really wanted to leave, he wondered why the ramen tasted to damn good.

Kagura and Kamui soon left, leaving Sougo alone in the spacious mansion, which of course, was left for him to explore.

He went upstairs, where his guestroom was located; he pushed through the door and lay on the bed. There was nothing in his head; it was blank, if he could feel though… he would rather not.

The pillow he lay on smelled like her, so he lay face down and eyes closed, _this isn't the guestroom_, he decided and sighed.

_She's not coming back with me_.

He hugged the pillow underneath him, allowing the shock of seeing Kagura to stall the feeling of despair just a little longer. He snuggled a little closer and hugged the pillow a little tighter, blocking out the other person's smell with only her own.

In his attempt to escape reality, he felt something poked him on the cheek, something from the pillow. Frowning slightly, he took off the pillowcase and unzipped the pillow, searching through the cotton and fluff.

The black box.

He clenched it, it was not opened. It remained as the first time he gave it to her, sealed and dark. He bit down on his lip, a drop of blood slid from his mouth to his chin, and down to the box, which he pocketed.

A new fire lit in his eyes, the same heated his heart. With China, his emotions were just always a roller coaster.

She clung on to his arm, her breasts pressed to his side, the two smiled and laughed to entertain their rare guest in their pretty flower garden (Most of which were dead). He wanted to rip both of their arms off. Before Sougo knew it, the day had ended, his hand never left the black box.

Wide awake, he stared at the ceiling once more, except this was not the ceiling of his room, it was the ceiling of the one who was going to marry the one whom he (as he had stated) hated more than anything else.

Thirsty, he walked downstairs for a drink. When he passed the garden, long orange hair caught his eyes, though he could barely tell they were orange only from the moon light. She sat under a sakura tree (duh, they were always sakura), the only one in all of XXXX Planet, as she liked to boast. Sun flowers and the sakura tree, were the only survivors in her 'garden', they say that plants only survive when they feel love, Kagura guessed that it was probably true, some old lady like Otose had said it, she decided, therefore it must be true.

She looked so delicate under the tree, moonlight glistening off her shining skin. She raised her head, she was not allowed to see the sun, or even stand under it, so she relied on the moon, it took her back to the time when she used to sit behind him and watch the waves, the tides, and the moon.

Sougo watched from afar, his expression unreadable. He was dressed in simple traditional Chinese clothing, supplied by Kamui.

He wondered if he should call out to her, or just stay silent like all those nights.

Instead, he walked up to her and kissed her.

It was gentle, but meaningful, he backed off soon after, just in case if she were to throw a punch.

"That should have been our first kiss." He muttered quietly, trying hard to read her shocked expression.

"Wha-what? Sou-chan, are you alright? Let's go back to our rooms and forget about thi-" She chattered, flustered, unusual pink blotches and sweat on her face.

He stared back at her, and pushed her shoulder down with his right hand and held her other hand in a grasp above her head in his left, before kissing down again, fervently, desperately. Searching his way through her mouth, his agony felt even by Kagura, who was still too paralyzed to respond.

He poured all his feelings into the kiss, distress, anguish, relief, pain, desperation, confusion, desire.

When they broke apart, he thought she was going to slap him, but he stared back, defying her.

"Why?" She whispered, "Just leave me alone aru."

"Quit joking." He muttered, his anger finally rising as he held her tighter, "Quit _pretending_ to not notice me."

Kagura shook her head slightly, "This is the path I've chosen, I cannot leave him."

"Yeah? Well, why don't you look happy about it? Selfish my ass! If you're going to be selfish, come to _me_! I might whip you but you'll at least be happy!" He breathed down on her, stealing yet another desperate kiss.

"You don't understand aru, I am happy… this way."

"_Then why do you look at me with tears in you eyes_?" His voice was rising; he moved his lips to the corner of her eyes and removed the moist salty drops that tasted so bittersweet.

"That's because you're forcing me to!" She cried, her tears overflowing now, "if you leave, I'll be just as happy as before. So let's forget this aru." The next moment, the tears were gone, and she was back just as they had started.

"Forcing you to what? I'm not forcing you anything, stop lying!" From his pocketed he held it out, the black box. Satisfaction filled him as he saw her calm expression turn to disbelief and pain, "In your pillow… you expect me to belief that you're happy and through with me when you have this in your pillow? Am I really-"

"Stop." She pushed him off herself and rose, a torn expression in her eyes, "That's enough, I'm going to be married!" She held out her left hand at him, to reveal a shining ring. At the sight of the ring, he twitched, and let out his breath slowly, he wanted to rip it off of her finger.

He tossed the box at her instead, "open it." He ordered, finally settling, he was unusually calm.

"No aru."

"I said open it."

"I told you already, I'm not going to aru."

"You promised me, now open the damn box Kagura!"

She paused at the sound of her name, _victory?_ Sougo thought as his heart started beating fast again.

"I need him, I cannot leave him… Sougo, you have to understand, would you ever leave your sister aru?" Sougo opened his mouth and closed it again.

"I already have." He replied darkly.

"Sougo… I-" she looked at him with tired eyes, "please just leave me alone. You of all people should know that I-"

He sighed, "I know, I was prepared already when I came here. I told myself that if you were happy, I would let you go. If you were happy, he can have you. If you were happy, I would just watch from the dark. God, why are you making me say all this?" He clutched his face in his hand, "look at you, look at _me_, tell me what you're doing is right, tell me you're fine, tell me you're happy."

"Still-"

"Geez, at least finish listening if I'm going to make a speech, stupid glutton." He pulled a smirk that felt more like a spasm of his face, "I want you to be mine. Is that so hard? It's true, perhaps even if you _were_ happy I would still go after you like this. I'm not Kondo-san, I cannot show you my feelings like that. I am not Hijikata-san, I cannot be satisfied with just making you happy. I am not danna, I cannot protect without wanting anything in return. I am not Aneue, I cannot just watch you leave me with a smiling face. I just want to tease you and fight with you, I just want to badmouth you and watch your face twist in anger, I just want you to be satisfied with only me and no one else, I just want to hate you with all I can." He looked straight at her, his dull eyes more lifeless than ever as he peered at her face which was blocked by her long flowing orange hair.

It took several moments for her to finally look back at him, and Sougo held his breath, she had made her decision.

In front of him, she opened it, revealing a small ring with a small black diamond. It was not like the one she had wearing now, which glistened like a raindrop, fragile looking and delicate. It was so… dark.

He tilted his head, bits of blood coming from the bite on his lower lip.

She held it with her right hand, and opened her left hand to examine the ring that was already on it.

She smiled.

The next thing Sougo knew was that she had already closed the box and tossed it back at him before turning and walking away. He caught the box and stuffed it back into his pocket, an unreadable expression on his face. Maybe he should go after her, catch her hand and whisper words into her ear to soften her resolve again.

He looked up, a cloud was covering the moon, the night was too dark and too fragile to break into again. So he stood rooted to the ground until her back faded back into the house. All around him, he could still feel her, her skin against his fingers, her scent in his nose, her voice in his ears, her eyes in his eyes, her lips against his…

If only…

"Ah, imouto-chan's friend." A soft voice pierced the night, alerting Sougo's senses; there was an obvious murder aura around the both of them.

"I kissed her first."

"Childish."

"You don't deserve her."

"Who said?"

"Stop chaining her to you."

"I never tried."

"I want to kill you."

"Back at you."

Sougo turned around, finally staring into the face that so resembled Kagura's, and had an urge to rip that smile in half.

"Would you like a drink?"

Sougo did not reply for a while, "It's your fault."

The other man raised a brow and climbed up the sakura tree, he rested on a branch above him, dangling his feet above Sougo's head, "She's happy with me though," he laughed, "do you think you two can go back as before? She can't even relax around you anymore."

"She can't relax around anybody anymore." He said through clenched teeth.

Kamui gave a thoughtful hum, "that's not exactly true, Sadist."

Sougo looked up at the man, confused at how he knew his nickname.

"You see, despite everything, I'm still her trusted _aneki_, she will still talk to me no matter what I do." He yawned and his stomach growled, so he grabbed a piece of sukonbu from his pocket.

"You're her _aneki_, so why are you marrying her?"

He laughed again, "Do you honestly want to know?"

Sougo pressed his lips together, "Spit it out before I shred your guts." His sadist mode acting up again.

"She's pregnant."

His heart died, it just died, and it revived again… with fury.

"_You Bastard!"_ He unsheathed his katana and charged at Kamui, who was still chewing on the sukonbu before catching Sougo's katana in his hand and snapping it in half.

The man gave one last laugh before leaping from the Sakura tree to the balcony of the second floor, leaving Sougo to dwell in his own emotions.

The next day, the couple waved at him, a final good-bye, both now very normal. The only one who seemed to have suffered was… still him.

He walked down the steps, each step as though he was leaving her forever.

1, it hurts that she's hurt.

2, she's getting married and has the child of her brother

3, he cannot take his mind off her anymore

4, maybe he doesn't care

Again, he took out the black box and opened it, and closed it again, a little smile on his face.

Swiftly, he turned around and faced both of them, "The child, I don't mind." He deadpanned, staring right into her eyes.

Kagura looked back at him, "You-"

"What if I do?" The other piped up.

"You'll just kill it."

"Can you stand looking into my face for the rest of your life?"

"Well maybe it looks like her."

"She looks like me."

"It can get plastic surgery and look like me."

"You've got no money."

"I'll just get some dumb bitches to give me money."

"Just leave." Kamui sighed, exasperated, pushing the girl at him.

Sougo stared at him, wide eyed (or rather, wider than usual), Kagura looked back at him, similarly wide eyed.

Kamui just shrugged, "I can kill you anytime."

Kagura stared at the two of them, "What?"

Sougo smirked at her, "you ring stealing brat!" He took hold of her left hand and ripped the glove off, to reveal the little black diamond resting on her finger.

At this, Kagura opened her mouth to argue, but only to be pulled into an embrace, "Baka China."

"So that's why I live with four MADAOs now aru." Kagura complained to Tae, who smiled back at her sympathetically.

"Feel more sympathy for me, I live with a mountain gorilla." Sougo murmured from a room in the Yorozuya.

"Damn you, Sadist! At least I'm not-"

"Oh my my, what are you calling my imouto-chan?" A smiling face appeared from another closet, the orange haired Yato cracked his hands.

Tae giggled, "Kamui-san is here too?"

Kagura sighed, "Exactly, a sugar freak MADAO aru, an idol chasing virgin MADAO aru, a sadistic MADAO aru, and a sister-complex monster MADAO aru."

"Don't forget the little MADAO in your stomach, it's going to be a monster glutton, danna, you're going to be eaten out of house and home." The sandy haired Bakaiser shouted with a poker-face.

"If you guys don't leave _I'm_ going to go crazy before I get eaten out of house and home!"

Kagura frowned, "Little MADAO aru? In my stomach?" She murmured, confused. In the background, ex-Admiral Nincompoop was trying to hold back his laughter.

"Sorry – pfft, silver-haired-samurai-san," Kamui chocked between his laughter, "my house is not done its construction quite yet."

"Gin-san, the dojo is under repair… but I'll stop causing you trouble in only 3 months."

"Shinsengumi headquarters does not allow female gorillas."

"*throws a punch at Okita* I have to wait until Aneki and mine's house is finished aru."

The silver haired natural perm could only groan, "I don't care, why do you have to live in my house? Live with your aneue then! Oi, you have a male gorilla running all over town! Just live in a cardboard with your aneki then!" Though when he finally paid attention to his 'guests', he gave a slightly exasperated smile, two of them were missing.

"White." The sadist murmured in the middle of their fight, turning Kagura into a deep shade of purple.

"Only because Aneki likes white better aru." She grinned, her inner troll shining.

Swiftly, Sougo grabbed her back and the two fell together on the ground.

Smiling, Kagura pressed her lips against his, "Yo Sadist," she tilted her head, her mouth millimeters from his ear, blowing bits of hot air on him, teasing him.

"What?" Instantly, he switched their positions, pressing his chest against hers.

Rapidly, she switched them again, "date me, you baka MADAO."

Again, he flipped them, "Whatever, mountain glutton gorilla."

And the two embraced in the middle of the sunflower field on the third of November.

**I just realized, this chapter had more words than all the other chapters added together.**


	6. Chapter 6 Don't Eat The Forbidden

**It's my weird week… incest and what not… be prepared, oh well, it's incest week…**

lulu.c1t4: She's not pregnant, it was Kamui trolling…

BakaAho: Nope, Kagura's not pregnant… and… you flatter me, my heart's singing on the inside haha. Do you mean Kamui and Kagura? Yup, I'm working on it.

Dente-di-leone: I'm glad you liked it! Truth to be told, I just felt like making Sougo say something touching once in a while, break the sadist streak, just because I'm a sadist like that, :D.

Kyoandyuya: Insanity was supposed to be a one-shot that was completely OOC, haha, though I had lots of fun writing it. I haven't thought about that… well, your wish is my command; the next chapter is for you!

**I thought I should inform you on the pieces I'm working on, which includes, Kamui and Kagura (finished very soon), Tsukky and Gin-chan (Just started), Otae-san and Hijikata-san (No idea why I'm writing this one…), Kyuubei and Otae/Katsura (I haven't decided who yet)**

Chapter 6

The boy rubbed his eyes and groaned, he plopped himself on his futon and reached for his glasses. Shinpachi's daily routine was just as normal and boring as usual.

He walked down the hallway, making sure to tiptoe and be extra quiet near the area around his Aneue's bedroom before reaching the kitchen. Swiftly, he dumped all of the eggs that Tae bought the night before and hid then underneath the sink, where he knew she would not look for. Then, he began to chop tofu and green onions. He yawned, it was rather early.

After he was done, he poured some of the miso soup into a pot and the pot into a plastic bag that he would carry to the Yorozuya later this morning, he left the rest for his sister, who would no doubt spend most of her day looking for her precious eggs.

As he began to sweep the kitchen floor, Tae peered around the corner, which was rather unusual, since her job required her to spend most of her night up, she spent most of her mornings sleeping in.

"Shin-chan, good morning." She smiled and Shinpachi sighed, it was a normal smile, not one of the scary ones.

"Good morning Aneue, miso soup is on the stove, would you like some water?" He asked, fumbling around the kitchen.

Tae shook her head, "don't trouble yourself, I'm fine. I'll just make some eggs and-"

"A-Aneue, I'll be going." Shinpachi mumbled before running towards the door…

until Tae grabbed his hand.

Shinpachi's eyes grew wide a little bit and his cheeks a little red, he swallowed.

"Shin-chan," Tae turned him by the shoulder and smiled at him

_Oh… someone save me…_

"Where are my eggs?"

Shinpachi smiled nervously.

(*)

Shinpachi rubbed his swollen cheek (and other parts on his poor body that he would rather not mention) and sighed, his sister was crazy.

The rest of his day went along rather fast, waking up Gin-san and Kagura, getting hit for waking them up, walking Sadaharu, getting hit for accidentally stepping on his tail, cooking for Gin-san and Kagura, getting hit for not cooking enough, eating with Gin-san and Kagura, getting hit for the sake of being hit.

Yes, his life… well, just basically sucks.

Night had already fallen by the time he stepped into the empty dojo again, the lonely shadows of their once lively school now abandoned. His sister had cleaned the place everyday, so that it always remained the same as it always had, but something within him had always wanted to just burn the thing up.

The pain of protecting it made him want to abandon it, except he did not even want to protect it in the first place. The only reason why he bothered with it at all was because of Tae, because of Tae's stubbornness, because of Tae's gentle smile. If it were not for her, Shinpachi would have left ages ago. He gritted his teeth, so _damn annoying_.

He was the only one left in the world to protect her, and yet she was hurting herself with this useless dojo that everyone had already forgotten since episode 3. Tae was his light, the reason why he remained a virgin all his life, his personal dark angel that he would give away his life for, the one person that he would believe even if the whole world were to prove him wrong. He was useless, all his games were ones that included dating an older-sister like character, and secretly, he kept a picture of her with him all times in his yukata.

Shrouded in darkness, he walked down the halls that his once happy little family loved, and a dark expression that he would never show anyone covered his usually innocent eyes. Slowly, he slid open the door of Tae's room and walked in, opening the closet and taking out the futon before setting it gently in the middle of her room.

_I shouldn't be doing this_, he thought wryly as he slid himself into her futon, allowing her scent to surround him.

Aneue…

_Aneue…_

Shinpachi felt himself swirl deeper and deeper down a tunnel… and he knew no more…

(*)

He felt something soft by his finger tips, the thing was rather warm even though the dojo was quite cold since the two siblings had failed to meet the bill for electricity the month before… again.

Shinpachi snuggled closer to the warm thing and put his arms around it, there was something comforting about its scent…

Normally, this would not have happened, merely seconds after it _did_ though, Shinpachi realized it.

His eyes widened with fear, _#$%^&&^%$#_, he thought.

His entire head was on her _chest_, his left arm went around her neck and into her head, and his leg clung around hers… he was _doomed_.

Desperately, he scrambled up, but his right arm, which still lay beneath her neck was awfully stuck. Obviously, she had returned without bothering to wake him up.

"A… aneue?" he swallowed, normally, he would not even have cared _one bit_ about whatever skin ship he could have with Tae, but right now, he wants nothing more but to wrap himself around her again, he must be _crazy_.

Yes, he must be, because he leaned down and kissed her.

Just so people do not understand, he was _not_ captivated or anything, he has seen those same eyes, same hair, same skin for all his life. For no reason at all, he had no excuse, he _chose_ to kiss her just because he felt like it.

Of course, he ran away after that.

_I kissed my Aneue…_

_I kissed my Aneue!_

_I KISSED MY ANEUE?_

Tearing his hair out, he began to run to the Yorozuya, his head twisting and turning so much that he was not quite sure what exactly he was doing anymore. The whole world could explode right now and he would not care.

"Gin-san!" He spluttered as he slammed open the door to Gintoki's bedroom, "I, with Aneue… I, I mean, I… of course… it, I mean, Aneue, we… I tried to… me, no, she, I…"

Gintoki threw his Justaway alarm clock at him.

"You talk too much, Patsuan. Shut up and go sit until I wake up." Gintoki yawned and fell back on to his futon, only to be kicked very hard in the shin by the usually very-not-so-violent Shinpachi, whose face was a deep shade of prune.

"What do I do?" He whispered hoarsely at the older man, tears threatening to spill out behind his glasses.

Gintoki blinked, the situation was far direr than he thought, but he had an idea what was going on. Swiftly, the MADAO threw a towel that he found lying conveniently beside his futon over the young man's face and patted his head, covering his tearing eyes.

"Stupid." He muttered, smiling slightly.

Then he slapped him on the back, hard, "What are you doing slacking off? Go and make me breakfast, idiot Patsuan! Though we have no food, so go buy food, but be back by tomorrow." He shouted with dead fish eyes.

Shinpachi threw the towel off but did not turn around, "Thanks, Gin-san." He murmured in a thick voice before racing off.

If this were wrong, oh, he knew it was wrong, then he will just stand for the consequences, a samurai will never run from himself. What would he say when they meet? Would the two of them ever be the same again if he were to say anything? A million things questioned his reason, yet, only one thing kept him going.

_I love Aneue_

He slammed open the door to the dojo and again, the door of Tae, his mouth dropped open.

Tae and Kyuubei, whose hands embraced each other tightly, were _kissing_.

The two broke apart quickly, but not fast enough, Kyuubei looked at Shinpachi silently, a small hint of guilt shown through the glint of her eyes while Tae smiled.

"Ara, Shin-chan, I meant to tell you earlier about Kyuu-chan and I." A small, faint blush spread across Kyuubei's face, Shinpachi's eye twitched slightly. His eyes fell on their hands, which were intertwined together, oh how he wished to rip them apart and scream at the two of them.

_You are both girls, what are you doing?_

_Leave my sister alone!_

And then what would he say?

_Aneue is mine, don't touch her!_

_I want her instead!_

"Ah… i…is that so? Con…congratulations!" He laughed unusually loud, and Tae joined in with her own tinkling one while Kyuubei frowned slightly.

"Well then Aneue, Kyuubei-san, I'm going to work now." He shouted, a stale smile on his face.

He stepped out and closed the door behind him, unable to stand another moment of the pure torture that was in the room he had just left.

He staggered out of the dojo, and was unsurprised to see Gintoki outside with his scooters.

"Well… Kagura's hungry." He said simply and offered a seat behind his battered old scooter, Shinpachi climbed on, grateful that the man will not be able to see his face.

Neither of them said a word on the way back, Shinpachi closed his eyes.

It was never meant to work out anyways.

Though one day, after he has been though more, after he could call himself a man, he would be able to turn back and smile at the feelings he have now. Have a familiar warmth in his heart as he look back on his first love, take all of this pain and make himself into a stronger person, someone who could continue to support Tae with all the beautiful memories that the two have built together.

(*)

"Tae-chan, is this alright?" Kyuubei asked, looking sincerely into the eyes of the one whom she loved the most, the faint blush still lingering.

Tae looked from their interlocked fingers to the face of the other, and smiled, "Yes, fine."

They both leaned in, and their lips caressed each other.

**Light yuri… bet you didn't expect that! Wahahaha! Tell me your thoughts!**


	7. Chapter 7 When The Rain Falls Too Hard

**So sorry! The Kamui x Kagura + Okita one is taking me forever… So I thought I will upload this first since it was finished.**

**I seemed to understand what you people seem to like now. :D I never realized how many people enjoyed OkiKagu, KamuKagu seems pretty popular too… Maybe I'll post TsukiGin-chan later then.**

A long puff of smoke flowed out from his mouth into the air and dispersed into nothing, leaving only a faint scent mixed with the smell of autumn rain. Just like a faint temporary illusion, it was there, but he could never grab it. The man's eyes followed the smoke, an indefinite longing in his narrowed blue eyes.

It was never meant to be, he knew that, yet he could not help but try to hold on to the strange feeling that was threatening to leave him any moment. Since he was sure that if he did, she would leave him too. The dark gray clouds were not dissipating, nor were his clouded heart. The more he knew that this moment would come, the more painful it became. It was precisely that he knew that it was coming, that he wanted no more than to hide away from it all. He was not a coward of a man, but who would not want to hide from the fact that the only thing that one was trying to protect was going to disappear either way?

He was sure that fate was the one that was playing games on him, he tried to escape from the desire, but he yearned to be near it. Within him, the amber that was her was still burning hot and slow, like his love for him. The more he tried to douse it, the more it consumed him. If only he still had enough to recognize that he no longer knew how to let her go anymore.

The rain on his head stopped pounding around his ears as a small red umbrella stretched over his head.

He looked up.

"Ara, Hijikata-san." The usual smile stretched over her face, the one that even the demon lord would cry over. Strangely enough, it was oddly comforting for him to be found by her instead of Sougo, Kondo-san, or that Yorozuya bastard. She was the one person who would most likely not bother with him.

Sure enough, when he did not answer, he heard her footsteps pattering away in the rain, but the rain was still not falling on him. Surprised, he found her umbrella placed in a pop over his head and a small bento left beside it. It was not until he saw the bento until he realized how hungry his stomach was. Without realizing it, he was already unwrapping the bento that she left behind.

"What is this?" He mumbled at the dark matter threatening to digest him instead, "Is the woman trying to poison me?" He grumbled as he poured mayonnaise over the unknown thing.

"Tastes so Goddamned awful." Murmuring darkly after every single bite, he finished the bento and wrapped it back together. There was a small rose on the bento box, he stared at it and slid his finger over it. When the other woman used to bring bentos to the dojo, it was always a sakura. Soft and gentle, like the moon glistening ever dimly in the sky, showering a path through the darkness of his world.

What was a rose then? Thorny?

"Did it taste that bad?" A murderous aura alerted his senses, he grabbed his katana.

The woman giggled.

"… no, it was alright."

"I see."

The two sat by the wall under the small umbrella in silence, the rain continued, falling upon the two of them as the umbrella toppled over after who knows how long.

Something moist slid down Hijikata's face, it was warmer than the tears that descended from heaven, but against his skin, it was so cold that he could swear he was receiving frostbites from them.

"The rain's heavy today, ne?" She smiled gently.

"…yeah"

Three years later…

He wondered how long it has been since the two met ever so often under the silent rain. Every time it rained, it reminded him of the day she died, so he would sit there by the wall, just sitting there for hours until the rain stopped. As though a silent agreement, the woman would always appear too, with the usual wrapped bento of dark matter.

Unlike how she usually seemed, the woman was unusually quiet when they stood under the rain. He tried not to pay attention to her, but it was difficult when it felt as though the two of them were the only ones left in the world. As his consciousness of her grew, everything else, including the reason why he seemed to arrive everyday under the rain seemed to disappear. The rain didn't seem so bad anymore all of a sudden, it just existed, the cold wet drops that felt heavier to elephants on him felt light again.

He felt so lost, there was nowhere to go again, it was as though he was groping in the dark ever since she died, the moon disappeared from his sky.

As the he unwrapped the bento and ate it, his eyes fell once again on the rose on the bento lid.

"Geez Hijikata-san, it's been a while now, wouldn't you say?" Frowning, he stared at her for the second time since their silent promise, unsure of what she was saying.

Upon her face, was a small grin, for a moment he seemed to have forgotten everything as the rain around them seems to disappear. He really never noticed how gentle but strong her eyes were. Nor did he realize how tender her fearful smile was. Neither did he remember since when she seemed to start glowing. Nevertheless, perhaps he already knew all of these things from the very start.

Suddenly, he had the desire to laugh.

_This is so unfair… will you forgive me? _He looked at the sky, and saw the clouds starting to move apart as a small ray of sunlight seemed to shine through. He smiled slightly.

"Yeah… it's been a while…"

If sakura flowers were like the moonlight, then roses were like the sun. Shining too brightly to see directly into, but unlike the dim moonlight, it shatters the darkness in him, without anyone ever realizing it was there the whole time.

**It was supposed to be longer… but I wanted it short…**


	8. 8Marry The Person Who Will Cook For You

**Disclaimer: 'I Will Love You' –Fisher. A beautiful song, such wonderful lyrics…**

**Another Kamui Kagura Okita… you know… before I can move on to other pairings… **

**Like… GinTsukki or any other character, oh, and just to annoy the two sadists, another OkiKagu (though I'm not sure when…)_ :D**

**Some interesting pairings will be good too… hmm Kondo-sand and Gin-chan? Gyahahahaha**

**And, speaking of pairings that nobody speaks of… Umibouzu and his wife, I'm thinking of putting them in here…**

**By the way, **kyoandyuya, this is for you… though when you said wedding… I imagined that you would want something happy… maybe I'll write that later… sorry it's up so late… I kind of forgot to upload it. XD Oh yeah… there's a sequel to this sequel, which depicts their married life, I'll get that up as soon as school lightens up.

**Again… WARNING: SOME EXTREME OOC**

Chapter 7

The summer of their tenth year together… proves to be the final turning point of their relationship.

Kagura looked at herself in the mirror, her 28-year-old self looks no different than when she was 18, in fact, she will probably look like this for the rest of her life. Sighing at her image, she turned to look at Kamui, who leaned against the foot of their sofa and smiling at her, obviously amused.

The red haired girl puffed out her cheeks; the two had inherited an attribute of their never aging mother.

She walked over to her brother and kicked him hard in the shin.

Kamui rubbed his shin, his face still calm and composed, though the kick was obviously too much, even for a Yato. His smile faltered slightly, today was a tense day for Kagura and he knew it, it was not a nice day for him either.

It was the anniversary of the day that he stole his little sister away from her fiancé.

The girl was obviously nervous, it is one of those things that you gain after fighting off some huge event in your life… like if you were forced to eat anpan for a month, then the side affect is generally to end your sentences with 'an' every single time you eat anpan again. Kagura was left with the urge to hurt someone badly after trying to kill her brother for half of those ten years they lived together and she was only one third sane and two thirds scared of having a hang-over** (Refer to Jugem Jugem episode).

Kamui's feelings?

He was so scared that he swore he was going to pee his pants, that is one thing that he would never, absolutely _never_ admit to anyone.

Despite the fact that Kagura chose to stay with him, still, it remains that she still might have feelings for that stupid earthling.

He closed his eyes and laid his head on the sofa.

_Kagura loved receiving letters from Sougo, they often cheered up her day significantly, even if Kamui had spent every single waking moment of his life to try and calm her down and keep her happy. _

_This fact irritated Kamui to no end, though he was sure that if he intercepted those letters of that weak earthling, Kagura would suffer, why could she not be satisfied with only him?_

_Kamui wondered what sort of things the earthling wrote to his imouto-chan that could make her so angry one second and light up like a Christmas tree the next, it was a trick that Kamui could learn. _

_One day, the earthling wrote a letter to him as well. Kamui read it in three seconds, crumpled it, and set it on fire with the usual dangerous smile._

His fist clenched, he wondered if he could let her go even if she wishes to leave.

(*)

_It was love at first sight, she was a very pretty woman with long orange hair with a pinkish tint and ocean blue eyes. He met her through a job in which he was to protect the daughter of a powerful Yato family whose daughter was terribly sick. _

"_Umibouzu-san, please die." She smiled; it was a damn pretty smile._

(*)

Kagura kicked a rock. Her clothes were packed, all her plans were made, all postcards were sent… all there is left to do is to wait for the spaceship to pick them up. Oh, she was sure as hell that she wanted to go… but then, maybe she did not want to go after all. She clenched her teeth, _Mami didn't teach me to be a wimp aru_.

_If it was ten years ago aru… it would be so much easier._

She frowned slightly, and kicked another rock.

_She was drowning, deeper and deeper, diving head first into a sea of blood with no more strength left in her to swim up. She was dying; her consciousness was closing as each and every bit of her life flashed across her eyes in chronological order. As the images grew dimmer and dimmer, as her life diminishes-_

_China._

_Oi, China!_

_Wake up!_

_Those were the voices that reached her from deep down; they were like a lifesaver, plunging through the ocean to search for her. A light at the end of the tunnel, sucking her away from the darkness that threatened to engulf her, he saved her. _

_Since then, he was always her, there to wake her up, being together with him was the only times that she was sane. _

_Then she lost him, it was like many snakes entangled themselves around her, dragging her back down every time she resurfaced. She struggled, trying to reach her hand out to him the same time he reached out to her, but they were unable to grab each other even though they were so close… and she sank deeper than ever. _

_Sadist! Damn you sadist! Come and take me away! You stupid weakling! Stupid stupid stupid!_

_It was then a gentle hand caressed her cheek, it was not as strong nor as burning hot as the rope that Sougo tossed to her, it was instead warm and quiet, tenderly calling out to her, lifting her out of the depth of her despair bit by bit, patient but unyielding. _

_Aneki… you came back for me…_

_(*)_

Kagura looked up, the spaceship has come, and Kamui stood in front of her, her umbrella in one hand and his own in the other, inviting her.

She smiled up at him and took it, their hands grazing each other's at the moment of impact. His hand was rather cold.

The ride to the spaceship was comfortable, Kagura laughed darkly while Abuto was forced to be the outlet for his stupid captain's abuse. Of course, that all changed too soon when they reached earth. Kamui had too many targets to exploit that Abuto magically disappeared from his mind.

The first, was of course, the sandy haired man who was in his early thirties. For some bizarre reason, he still looked as though he was twenty-two, the same time that Kagura had left him…

"I ate the Age-Not Fruit during the crossover with One Park."

"Ah… I remember when I used to be your height." Kamui patted his head

"Yes, I used to hold China to sleep every night." Okita drew his sword

"I hold her to sleep every night now." Kamui pulled out his umbrella out of nowhere

"She liked it when I kissed her." The two stood in position…

"She kisses me."

"Die, Other China."

"I'll kill you."

Kagura shot them both with her umbrella.

(*)

"Sadaharu!" The orange-haired girl jumped on to the great big white dog and cuddled him with her hug, "I'm so sorry I killed you aru!"

(Reader "Nani? NANI? DIDN'T HE DIE? WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?")

Well, as we all know, Sadaharu is pretty much a God, and Gods can usually be resurrected, right?

The woman's eyes lit up, she bounced up and down and flew into the arms of a certain silver haired samurai.

"GIN-CHAN!" The girl toppled over the samurai, who very unfortunately failed at dodging.

Gintoki coughed from having the air knocked out of him, "Get off me, you million tons glutton!"

Kagura punched him between the legs, "Don't you have enough tact to know to never ask the weight of a lady aru?"

Gintoki was too pained to respond.

(*)

"_Marry me, won't you, Umibouzu-san you old man?" The orange haired girl tossed her hair and puffed out her cheeks at the black haired man, who stared at her with his mouth wide open._

(*)

Okita felt her grab hold of his hand, but he hesitated before grabbing it back. In the soft night, his hand felt abnormally difficult to operate. The two walked on, the night had only begun, and they had a long time.

"When's the wedding back on-aru?" She asked casually, with a softer tone than usual.

He bit his lip slightly, his heart dark. He knew China, and when China did not want to hold his hand, he could feel it in her temperature. He knew her so well that he knew perfectly well now that she would rather not be with him. He knew her so well that the only reason why she still would marry him is because she already promised him.

He also knew her so well that he knew her heart had already changed.

Though he no longer wanted to care, but holding her, touching her, talking to her was no longer enough. Even though it was his fault that he was not strong enough to pull her out of her despair, even though it was _him_ who had done the task that he had failed in instead.

He still wanted to blame her for putting up the empty air between them, even though he tries so hard to break through that mist, her shadow was already fading away.

So instead of fighting her, he stopped and pulled her into his chest, wanting to put as much force as he could. Gently, he felt her arms wrap around him too.

_But it was no longer the same_.

(*)

It wasn't Kamui's thing to drink, but he found himself drinking gallons of beer and wine with that silver haired samurai. Yatos were not built to drink, alcohol was no good for them, but it helped him suppress bad urges that Kagura would hate him for, and despite all he had done to her, he did not want his sister to hate him.

"Oi, Kantou-kun" Kamui turned around at the slurred noise, it was the silver-haired samurai that he wanted to kill, "pass the sake." His head lay on the battered wooden counter, his red eyes as dead as usual.

Without thinking, Kamui poured the sake down his hair, "there, now it will lay flat." He beamed at the samurai, who licked some sake of his face.

"What?" He murmured and closed his eyes, "Tsukky, sorry."

Kamui scratched his head, he did not feel more awake, but something told him to take the sleeping man back to his house when his sister's face popped up in front of his face.

He got up and stumbled, with a easier flip, he tossed the samurai onto his back and began to stumble out the bar after leaving a gold coin the size of a plate on the counter.

He pushed down the samurai's door and tossed him on the sofa, himself collapsing near the wooden table. From nowhere, an unknown substance fell out of his eye, he did not bother wiping it away. The last time the foreign substance appeared was on the day his mother died, after holding his tears and leaving home, he found himself bawling in the rain, it was so painful, perhaps the most painful day of his life.

Leaving home was not easy, especially when the most important person in your life was about to die. That was perhaps the reason why Kamui left in the first place, though it no longer mattered.

Without realizing it, he was wailing just as he had that day, like a baby, this twenty-eight year old man. Yet with his head all blurry, he didn't particularly care.

When he woke up the next morning, he found himself sleeping outside the door of the samurai.

(*)

"Hijikata-san, do you know how much I've always hated you for leaving Aneue?" The younger asked, toying with his katana.

Hijikata lit his cigarette.

"Well, I think I understand what you were feeling now." He got up and patted his pants off before turning and smirking back at the older man, "But… that doesn't change the fact I still hate you."

Hijikata let out a puff of whitish grey puff of smoke.

(*)

"_Wait for me! I will find the cure for it… your disease… please wait for me!" Umibouzu held the hand of his wife, who breathed shallowly with her three month old beside her. He turned his attention to his four-year-old son, "take care of your mother and sister, Kamui." He patted his son's head, and the boy nodded with a smile. _

(*)

Kagura turned around at the sound of footsteps. Instantly she was grabbed hold of and kissed on the forehead. When they fell apart, she stared into Okita Sougo's dark red eyes, which were solemn.

"China… go."

Kagura blinked at him, "what-aru?"

The man shrugged, "Well, I thought I sounded cooler that way, but… yeah, I don't want to marry you anymore."

She blinked at him again, a dumbfounded expression on her face, completely not understanding a word he was saying.

Okita sighed, "who would want to marry such a violent woman? Can I even call you a woman? You eat so friggin' much, how do you expect me to pay for-"

Before he finished, a purple umbrella swung his way, he dodged gracefully but before he could react, a pair of arms held him in a tight embrace.

"Thank you-aru, Sadist." He heard her mumbled voice against his back, he sighed and closed his eyes, if she doesn't let go of him soon, he will have to go back on his words.

Then he felt cold air press against his back as she ran off, her pattering footsteps echoing in his ears.

If the only way he could see her sweet smile again was if she was with _him_, then so be it. _He _can guard her heart, and Sougo will guard all of her memories.

(*)

_When Umibouzu rushed back home, Kamui charged out and started to attack him. Stunned, Umibouzu began to fight his own son with ease, Kamui's unsounded words whispering in his ear._

"_You left mother for so long! She's dying! It's all your fault!"_

_That expression made Umibouzu angry, more like guilty, "I know!" he wanted to yell, "I failed looking for it!" but instead, he aimed those thoughts with his umbrella, in a brief moment, he saw Kamui's shocked expression as the umbrella was about to plunge into his chest and take away his life…_

"_No!" Kagura screamed, and for a moment, Umibouzu was brought back from the heat of the anger and twisted himself before the umbrella pierced through Kamui, who took the chance and cut off Umibouzu's arm while he left his side defenseless. _

_Pain, a cry, and a laugh._

_Umibouzu left his house again before meeting his wife. _

_How he wished he had stepped into the house and looked at her for that one last time, at the time… he still did not understand that it was the last time he would see her._

_(*)_

Annoyed, Kamui knocked down the door with a single kick and a smile, _back to Plan A_ he thought, _kill the silver-haired samurai_.

"Aneki!" At the sound of the voice, Kamui forgot all about his devious plan and turned back to greet his sister.

"Ah, imouto-ch-" His mouth nearly dropped open when he saw her kneeling with one leg and another reaching out to grab his hand.

Instead, he smiled, "what might you be doing? Silly imouto-chan."

She puffed out her cheeks and frowned at him with determined ocean blue eyes, from her pocket she took out a small red box.

Confused, Kamui continued to grin at her, allowing her to hold his hand abnormally tight, if he were a human, his bones would have shattered.

She opened the box with one hand to reveal a wedding band, "Aneki, will you cook for me forever-aru?"

This time, Kamui's mouth did drop open… very slightly.

He laughed, "You are too greedy, imouto-chan."

Before he could agree, she jammed the ring onto his finger painfully, "I broke off with sadist-aru." She mumbled, "so you _have _to marry me!"

Very amused, Kamui wanted to laugh, his heart felt fluttery, it was not the scenario that he had thought off or hoped, so he examined the ring on his finger, a pang of recognition hit him directly over the head, "this is…"

"It's papi's!" She laughed happily, skipping along with him.

While she laughed with joy, he flung his knee onto the floor with such a force that he dented a hole in the samurai's floor.

"I guess we really are siblings." He murmured as he searched through his pocket, Kagura stared at him, wide-eyed.

_Ara? Where did it go?_ He patted his clothes and shook his umbrella… nothing.

So he inhaled a lung full of air, "ABUTO!" The sandy haired man appeared almost immediately and handed him the little red box.

"Sorry about that…" He grinned up at her, who tilted her head.

By then, Gintoki had also woken up and climbed out of his futon, he slid open the door while picking his ear, the first thing he wanted to do was to slice open the bastard that woke him up. Yet when he saw his door broken, a hole in the shape of Abuto in his wall, his closet on the floor, his sofa broken in two, the coffee table completely drenched in some sort of liquid, and a hole under Kamui's knee, he fainted.

Kamui beamed up at Kagura and opened the box, "Marry me, Imouto-chan, or I'll kill you."

Rolling her eyes, she allowed Kamui to fit the blue diamond ring onto her hand, the same colour as the eyes of her mother.

When Kamui patted the dust of the destroyed house off his Qipao and stood beside her, the two simply grinned at each other.

Somewhere deep in his mind, he silently promised himself, he would never allow her to go.

(*)

"Repeat after me please, I, Kamui, take you, Kagura, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward,"

"I, Kamui, take you, Kagura, to be my wife from this day forward,"

"for better or for worse,"

"for better or for worse,"

"for rich,"

"for rich,"

"for poorer,"

"for poorer,"

"in sickness and in health"

"in sickness and in health,"

"to love and to cherish;"

"to love and to cherish;"

"from this day forward until death do us part.

"from this day forward until death do us part." He repeated like a zombie, too captivated by the woman whose face he had known since childhood to care about what he was saying, but today, she was exceptionally bright, wearing a red wedding dress. He had felt like he was drunk since the traditional wedding hours ago, though Anego insisted on one with a big flamboyant dress too.

Her hair was straighter and neater than usual, they were not in their usual binds, but behind a translucent red veil. Behind her minimal make-up, which was not even needed, her lips glowed pink and her bright blue eyes felt like the calming ocean, but also like the sun, they burned into him painfully.

"The bride, please repeat after me, I, Kagura, take you, Kamui, to be my husband."

"Huh? So fast! I, Kagura, take you, Kamui, to eat my husband-aru."

The priest shook his head, "no no… that's not-" he shut up immediately when he saw the expression on the groom's face, _I'm gonna get killed for this gig!_

"to have and to hold from… th… this day forward,"

"to lick and to break-aru from this day forward."

Before the priest could say another word, he was knocked out by a quick punch that nobody saw.

Kamui stared into her eyes, a rare lop-sided smile on his face, "I do, I'll cook for you, little imouto-chan." He whispered.

"Yeah, me too, I do-aru, baka aneki." She giggled when the veil tickled her face as he lifted it slowly, she lifted her face… when Kamui saw her enlarged face looking up at him, he could make out every single eyelash…

Perhaps he was too enthusiastic, but somehow, Kagura found himself flying across the wedding hall and landing in the wedding cake.

"OI KAMUI! WHAT THE HELL-ARU? ARE YOU A VIRGIN OR SOMETHING?"

The man winked, "you know best, imouto-chan."

Kagura twitched but satisfied herself when she looked hungrily at the wedding cake that was now a part of her dress.

"What's this red thing flowing from the middle?" She asked herself curiously, she took a finger and slid it in the flowy red substance and licked it.

The effect was immediate, her cheeks turned to a bright shade of Christmas red and her ears smoked, "DAMN YOU, SADIST!"

(*)

_Umibouzu burst through his house door, a sparkly violet potion held in a small glass bottle in his hand, "I did it! I found it!" He yelled, but only silence greeted him._

_The house was completely deserted; mold now occupied most of the place._

_He was too late._

_His son had given up._

_His daughter had disappeared._

_His wife was dead._

_He had nothing left… absolutely nothing._

_He looked at the potion in his hand, and threw it across the room, where it shattered against the wall, spilling its contents as Umibouzu slowly slid down to the floor._

(*)

_I will remember you, will you remember me? Don't let our happiness haunt you, weep not for the memories. I love you. _

_I will always love you._

(*)

'_Til my body is dust_

'_Til my soul is no more_

_I will love you, love you_

'_Til the sun starts to cry_

_And the moon turns to rust_

_I will love you, love you_

_But I need to know_

_Will you stay for all time_

_Forever and a day_

_And I'll give my heart_

'_Til the end of all time_

_Forever and a day_

'_Til the stars fill my eyes_

_And we touch the last time_

_I will love you, love you_

Omake!

One morning, Tsukuyo begins to regain her consciousness, a pounding headache in her head and a horrible feeling in her stomach. She sits up, to find that she is pretty much naked.

_What happened last night?_

Beside her, she heard a groan, surprised; she looked at the person who was lying beside him…

"Shin… Shinpachi?" She screamed with very red cheeks, out of reaction, she pulled the sheets towards herself, only to reveal more parts of him.

Even more red, Shinpachi covered himself quickly with a yukata he found on the floor, which happened to be Tsukuyo's.

"Tsukky-san… I… I don't remember… but" He looked at her with very determined eyes, "I'll take responsibility!"

Right at this moment, a clothed Kagura peeped in, "Oi Shinpachi, Tsukky, I finished washing your swim suits, you can change now-aru."

The two blinked at her…

… the night before, after everyone was drunk, they all went to the swimming pool.


End file.
